


Bloodmate

by Phoebeyuu



Series: Blood [1]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebeyuu/pseuds/Phoebeyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena itu ia memutuskan bahwa aroma ini bukanlah aroma pasangannya. Karena bau itu adalah bau yang terlalu manis hingga membuatnya mual. Bau yang paling dibencinya. KuroFai AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodmate

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from FFn. Dibuat dalam rangka **Fujoshi Independence Day #3**.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All belong to the goddess of tragic shonen-ai, CLAMP. *grab tissue*

Kurogane tidak pernah mengerti arti dari pasangan dalam dunia  _werewolf_.

"Kurogane-san, apa kau sudah mendengar berita tentang Sorata-san?"

Kurogane mendongak dari tumpukan kertas di mejanya untuk melihat Syaoran, asistennya sekaligus anggota baru dalam kawanan  _shifter_  yang dipimpinnya. Anak itu tengah melihatnya dengan mata coklat yang penuh rasa ingin tahu. Ia mendesah. Apa boleh buat, dunia ini juga merupakan dunia baru baginya.

Ia meletakkan kertas yang tengah dibacanya dan memberikan perhatian pada anak itu. "Selain bahwa dia akhirnya menemukan pasangannya? Belum, kukira."

Syaoran melebarkan matanya, menatapnya seakan tidak percaya ia belum mengetahuinya. Kurogane merengut. Apa ia memang ketinggalan berita? Ia adalah serigala Alfa di kawanan mereka, sudah seharusnya ia yang paling pertama tahu mengenai segala hal yang berhubungan dengan serigala-serigala bawahannya, apalagi jika hal itu berhubungan dengan masalah pasangan.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, apa yang ia tahu tentang pasangan?

"Sorata-san akhirnya telah mengklaim Arashi-san sebagai pasangannya," ujar Syaoran, pandangan anehnya masih terpasang di matanya. "Mereka sudah melakukan perjanjian darah. Sorata-san tidak memberitahukan hal itu padamu?"

Kali ini Kurogane benar-benar memberikan perhatian penuh pada Syaoran. Sorata sudah melakukan perjanjian darah dengan pasangannya? Serigala bawahan seharusnya memberitahunya terlebih dahulu jika mereka ingin mengklaim pasangannya, bagaimana pun perjanjian darah tidak bisa dilakukan secara sembarangan. Alfa harus menilai apakah orang yang akan diklaim oleh anggota kawanan benar-benar adalah pasangannya sebelum mereka terlanjur mengikat darah, karena darah  _werewolf_  bukanlah darah sembarangan.

"Tidak," jawabnya kemudian. "Tapi Sorata pasti memiliki alasan untuk melakukannya. Cepat atau lambat pasti dia akan menghadapku. Dari mana kau mendapatkan informasi ini, Nak?"

"Ah, aku melihat Sorata-san bersama Arashi-san di swalayan kemarin," Syaoran mengernyitkan hidungnya ragu. "Dan, kau tahu, bau Sorata-san berubah. Jadi seperti baunya Kusanagi-san. Ah, yah, jadi…"

"Aku mengerti maksudmu," Kurogane mengibaskan tangannya kepada Syaoran, menyelamatkan bocah itu dari menyebutkan 'bau seks'. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tahu?"

Wajah Syaoran segera memerah. Ia bergerak-gerak canggung di tempatnya, dan Kurogane dapat mencium bau penasaran bercampur malu dari anak itu. "Um… Kurogane-san, apa sebenarnya pasangan itu?"

Apa sebenarnya pasangan itu? Ia ingin sekali berkata,  _aku juga tidak tahu, Nak._

Tapi alih-alih ia malah menjawab, "Pasangan takdirmu."

Atau setidaknya, itu kata orang tuanya.

 

 

Kurogane tidak pernah mengerti arti pasangan.

Yang ia tahu, saat kata itu muncul di pikirannya, ia akan selalu mengasosiasikannya dengan rambut pirang yang terhampar lembut di atas punggung pucat, mata biru yang bersinar seperti permukaan lautan di wajah yang bersemu merah muda, tulang pinggang yang tajam di jemarinya, dan tubuh ramping dingin yang bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya yang hangat.

Terutama ketika suara sejernih dentingan gelas itu menyerukan namanya dalam gulungan emosi yang memabukkan.

Dan senyum yang terulur panjang di bibir merah muda yang begitu manis hingga ia merasakan ngilu di giginya. Dan jemari lentik yang menyentuh belakang telinganya, menggosoknya pelan seolah tengah menggosok belakang telinga anjing, gosokan pelan yang menghantarkan sensasi dingin, membuatnya melengkan kepala dan menggigil dalam kenikmatan.

Kalau Kurogane yang boleh memutuskan, ia akan bilang bahwa inilah artinya pasangan bagi para  _werewolf_.

Tapi kata orang tuanya, kau akan menemukan pasanganmu jika aroma seseorang membuatmu terlempar dalam dunia penuh kenikmatan.

Sementara bau manis penuh kebohongan orang ini memuakkannya.

 

 

"Kurogane!"

Wajah Sorata yang menceritakan keterkejutan membuat Kurogane menaikkan alisnya. Ia segera menyelipkan tangannya di bagian dalam pintu, menahannya, karena ia bisa mencium ketakutan segera mengalir di udara di sekitar Sorata, dan ia tidak ingin serigala itu menutup pintu di wajahnya. Ia punya martabat sebagai Alfa untuk dijaga.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Itu bukan permintaan izin, baik Kurogane maupun Sorata mengetahuinya, karena Kurogane menggunakan suara Alfanya yang akan membuat semua serigala bawahannya langsung tunduk dan menurut. Sorata segera menundukkan wajahnya patuh. Jika ia sedang berada dalam wujud serigalanya, sudah dipastikan ia akan menurunkan kepalanya dan melipat telinganya hingga rata dengan kepalanya. Ia membuka pintu lebih lebar dan Kurogane melangkah masuk tanpa ragu, segera memandang sekeliling rumah dan mengendus bau selain milik Sorata. Ada satu bau lain, dan Kurogane mengenalinya sebagai bau Arashi yang pernah sekali ia cium saat Sorata memberitahunya bahwa wanita itu adalah pasangannya.

"Aku sudah mendengar kabar itu," ujar Kurogane tanpa memandang Sorata. Pandangannya terus tertuju ke arah dapur, tempat bau Arashi tercium. Ia dapat merasakan Sorata memancarkan aura waspada di sekitarnya, dan Kurogane segera menatapnya dengan pandangan memperingatkan.  _Jangan berusaha menentang Alfa-mu_. "Kau sudah melakukan perjanjian darah dengannya?"

Ia dapat melihat Sorata menelan ludah hati-hati, tapi kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah bersalah. "Maafkan aku. Waktu itu… aku… waktu itu keadaannya sangat gawat bagi Arashi."

Kurogane merengut, perhatian muncul di ekspresi tegasnya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Sorata kembali menegang, tapi kali ini karena amarah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Alfanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Saat aku datang ke kuil… aku mencium bau darah… bau darah Arashi! Aku… begitu aku sampai di sana Arashi sudah tergeletak di depan altar… dan… dia digigit…"

Kurogane memejamkan matanya erat begitu kata altar masuk ke telinganya. Di matanya segera terkilas bayangan tubuh ibunya, tergeletak di depan altar pemujaan. Tak ada darah berceceran di sekitarnya, tapi justru itulah masalahnya. Ibunya disedot darahnya hingga kering. Tak tersisa satu tetes pun untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Vampir.

"Kau tahu aku harus bergegas, Kurogane!" suara memelas Sorata mengembalikannya dari kilasan masa lalunya. Ia membuka matanya dan kembali menatap wajah sedih kawannya. "Aku beruntung vampir itu tidak menyedot darah Arashi hingga kering, jadi aku masih bisa menyelamatkannya. Tapi kau tahu aku terpaksa melakukan perjanjian darah itu, kalau tidak dia akan mati! Maafkan aku!"

Kurogane mengeraskan ekspresi wajahnya, berusaha mempertimbangkan. "Di mana pasanganmu sekarang?"

"Kurogane!" Sorata menggeram rendah, memperingatkan. "Aku tak peduli kau adalah Alfa kawanan kita, kalau kau menyentuh Arashi—"

Kurogane balas menggeram dalam dan berbahaya, menelengkan kepalanya ke atas dan sedikit ke samping, menunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa di antara mereka. Geraman Sorata tidak mereda, tapi dari suaranya yang memelan dan sudut bibirnya yang bergetar menunjukkan kalau ia tahu posisinya di hadapan Kurogane. Ia memberikan satu geraman pelan lagi sebelum memanggil pasangannya.

Arashi muncul dari dapur dengan rok terusan berwarna abu, celemek putih merangkapinya. Rambut hitam panjangnya bergerak teratur saat ia berjalan mendekati pasangannya, mata gelapnya waspada. Begitu lengan Sorata telah melingkar di pinggangnya, ia menundukkan wajahnya ke arah Kurogane, yang nyaris tersenyum tertarik melihat wanita itu mengetahui salam di antara para  _werewolf_ , tapi segera ditahannya karena ia tahu Sorata akan kembali menggeram protektif padanya jika ia melakukannya. Alih-alih, ia balas mengangguk untuk membalas salamnya.

"Kau mengenali ciri-ciri orang yang, ah, menyerangmu?" Kurogane bertanya pada wanita itu.

Arashi mengerling Sorata sejenak, baru melihatnya lagi setelah Sorata memberikan anggukan persetujuan. "Aku tidak mendapatkan ciri apa pun karena orang itu menggunakan mantel bertudung yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya," jawabnya. "Tapi aku mendengar sesuatu tentang Kelompok Persaudaraan Wang dari orang itu."

"Persaudaraan Wang?" Kurogane menggertakkan giginya garang hingga Sorata refleks menarik dirinya dan Arashi mundur.

Kelompok Persaudaraan Wang adalah kelompok multiras yang dipimpin oleh Fei Wang Reed sang penyihir. Orang itu mengumpulkan banyak makhluk ke dalam kelompoknya untuk sebuah tujuan yang tak dapat diketahui dan mulai menghancurkan kelompok-kelompok lain tanpa pandang bulu sejak sepuluh tahun silam. Kawanannya adalah satu dari sedikit yang berhasil selamat dari pembantaian kelompok tersebut, dengan harga yang tidak murah, setidaknya bagi Kurogane. Saat usianya 18 tahun, beberapa tahun dari transformasi penuhnya menjadi seorang  _werewolf_ , Kelompok Persaudaraan Wang mengirimkan sekelompok vampir bawahannya untuk menyerang kawanannya, mengetahui dengan jelas bahwa vampir adalah musuh alami dari  _werewolf_. Kawanannya selamat berkat tuntunan ayahnya, yang menjabat sebagai Alfa sebelumnya, yang membawa mereka kabur menuju hutan yang berada di selatan tempat kawanan mereka berkumpul, dengan membiarkan keluarganya sebagai pertahanan terakhir. Ia ingat dengan jelas pada waktu itu ia mengambil wujud serigalanya dan membantu ayahnya melawan gerombolan penghisap darah tersebut walaupun mereka hanya berdua. Ketika keadaan makin mendesak, ayahnya memaksanya—dengan kemampuan Alfanya—untuk segera melarikan diri dengan ibunya. Namun begitu ia sampai di kuil tempat ibunya berdoa ternyata ia sudah terlambat. Ada satu vampir yang berhasil melewati mereka dan telah membunuh ibunya. Dan bersamaan dengan selesainya ia menutup mata ibunya, ia juga merasakan hubungannya dengan Alfanya terputus, satu-satunya pertanda bahwa ia juga telah kehilangan ayahnya.

Ia ingat berubah menjadi serigala dalam kemurkaan. Ia ingat melolong penuh kemarahan dan kesedihan sambil berlari di tengah kegelapan dengan keempat kakinya, membiarkan hidungnya memandunya menuju kawanan lintah yang menghancurkan keluarganya. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi di antara setelah saat itu dan ketika kesadarannya kembali di pagi hari dengan mayat para vampir yang terbakar oleh sinar matahari di sekitarnya. Kata anggota kawanan yang menemukannya, mereka menemukannya tengah dalam keadaan lupa diri dan berhasil menghabisi sekitar dua puluh vampir.

Dan ia percaya karena bau manis mereka sampai sekarang tidak bisa hilang dari tangannya.

Sejak saat itu ia membenci bau manis para vampir.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, menjernihkannya dari kenangan masa lalunya. Ia melihat pasangan di hadapannya dan kembali teringat kepada tujuan awalnya datang ke rumah ini. Ia mengendus udara di sekitar Sorata dan Arashi, menemukan bau yang dicarinya, kemudian mengangguk kepada kedua orang itu.

"Sebenarnya terlambat untuk mengatakannya, tapi," desahnya berat. "Aku menyatakan kalian sebagai pasangan."

Sorata segera tersenyum lebar kepadanya, ekspresi humor yang familiar muncul di wajahnya. "Terima kasih, Alfa. Aku senang mendengar aku tidak memberikan darahku kepada takdir yang salah." Ketika hanya ia yang tertawa di ruangan itu, Sorata segera berdehem dan mengarahkan pandangan meledek pada Kurogane. "Aku senang, tapi kurasa insting 'penilai pasangan'-mu itu akan lebih akurat kalau kau sendiri sudah menemukan pasanganmu."

Kurogane menyeringai tipis sambil memperhatikan kebahagiaan yang jelas terpancar di wajah Sorata dan Arashi. Ia ingin menjawab,  _harusnya insting 'penilai pasangan'-ku justru sama sekali tidak akurat karena aku sendiri tidak mengetahui apa makna pasangan sejatinya_.

Tapi ia memutuskan untuk menjawab, "Insting itu adalah hak paten seorang Alfa, tidak bisa diganggu gugat."

 

 

Kurogane tidak pernah mengerti arti dari pasangan.

Karena ayahnya selalu berkata padanya saat ia masih kecil bahwa yang menuntunnya menemukan ibunya adalah aroma yang mampu membuat dunianya berpusat pada satu orang, aroma yang mampu membuatmu seakan melayang di udara karena keharumannya, seperti iklan-iklan pewangi pakaian di televisi. Namun versi cerita itu berhenti sampai ia mengalami transformasi penuh di usia 14 tahun. Selanjutnya, versi ceritanya berganti menjadi aroma yang selalu membuatmu hanya terbayang pada seks.

Kurogane lebih bisa mencerna versi yang terakhir.

Masalahnya, menurut ayahnya aroma yang mengantarkannya pada pasangannya adalah aroma yang akan membuatmu tenang, membuatmu nyaman sekaligus bergairah, seakan kau adalah milik aroma tersebut. Aroma yang membuatmu merasa pulang ke rumah. Ayahnya sama sekali tidak mengatakan bahwa bau darah mampu membuatmu bergairah dan merasa pulang ke rumah. Ayahnya juga tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa aroma kekerasan mampu membuatmu selalu berlari menuju satu arah untuk menggapai dan memiliki sosok yang memancarkan aroma tersebut.

Karena itu ia memutuskan, di tengah hentakan keempat kakinya dan desiran angin yang membelai bulu-bulu hitam legamnya, bahwa aroma yang kini membuatnya berlari riang seperti anak anjing bertemu tulang bukanlah aroma pasangannya. Karena bau itu adalah bau darah yang bercampur dengan kebohongan. Bau pengkhianatan dan kekerasan. Bau yang terlalu manis hingga membuatnya mual. Bau yang paling dibencinya.

Tapi ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya—dan serigalanya, karena kini ia berlari menembus kegelapan hutan dalam bentuk serigalanya. Ia terus tertarik oleh bau itu dan tidak bisa berhenti hingga ia menemukan si pirang yang tengah berdiri tertunduk di tempat terbuka di kaki bukit, dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya dan sesosok tubuh tergeletak pucat di kakinya. Ia memperlambat gerakannya dan berjingkat tanpa suara mendekati sosok itu, berusaha tidak memperhatikan tubuh siapa yang tergeletak di kakinya dan mendapat perhatian sendunya seakan ia tidak menginginkan kematiannya.

Kurogane mendengus. Yang benar saja.

"Halo, Kuro-wolf," sosok itu menyapanya dengan suara berdentingnya. Kurogane berhenti sekitar dua meter darinya dan segera duduk diam, menggonggongkan balasan singkat. Sosok pirang itu menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum dengan bibir merah oleh darah segar, mata biru berkilat sedih. "Kau selalu menemukanku di saat yang paling buruk, ya?"

_Karena bau di saat terburuk ini yang selalu membawaku padamu_ , ia ingin berkata. Tapi ia sedang berada dalam sosok serigalanya dan tidak bisa menemukan satu cara pun untuk menyampaikan maksudnya secara tepat, karenanya ia hanya duduk diam dan memandangi pria itu dalam kegelapan.

Pria pirang itu berjalan mendekatinya dan mengulurkan tangannya yang juga dilapisi darah untuk menggapai Kurogane, tapi serigala itu segera menelengkan kepalanya menjauh, menghindar dari sentuhannya. Ia dapat melihat kilatan terluka bermain di bola-bola biru matanya sebelum ia berdiri dan mengedikkan kepalanya cepat ke satu arah, gestur agar ia mengikutinya. Ketika mata biru itu mengerjap mengerti, ia segera berderap memasuki hutan tanpa menoleh lagi, mengetahui dengan jelas bahwa si pirang itu akan mengikutinya.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya di tepi sungai berarus tenang dan langsung rebah di keempat kakinya, menyandarkan dagunya pada kaki depannya untuk menunggu kehadiran pria yang selalu mengisi pikirannya. Ia tidak menunggu terlalu lama, karena beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali bisa mencium bau manis itu mendekat dan berhenti di garis batas pepohonan.

Kurogane menegakkan kepalanya kala ia melihat pria itu sudah berada di sisinya dengan senyum tipis merekah di bibirnya.

"Ah, kau ingin aku mencuci darahnya dari tubuhku sebelum aku menyentuhmu?" tanyanya lembut. Kurogane mendenguskan afirmasinya kencang sebelum kembali merebahkan kepalanya di kaki depannya, tapi tetap menegakkan telinganya sebagai tanda bahwa ia akan memperhatikannya.

Ia melihat pria itu berjalan sedikit menjauhinya dan berjongkok di tepi sungai, melantunkan sebuah lagu sedih dengan suaranya yang berdenting indah saat ia perlahan-lahan membasuh wajah dan tangannya bebas dari darah. Kurogane menutup matanya dan membiarkan dirinya terbuai oleh suara itu, suara yang selalu terdengar paling indah di telinganya, hingga suara itu mendekat dan jemari panjang mulai menyusup di sela helaian rambut hitam yang membungkus tengkuknya, mengelusnya lembut.

Kurogane bangkit perlahan agar pria itu tidak memindahkan tangannya lalu menyusupkan moncongnya ke bawah dagu lancipnya, mengusapnya sebentar untuk merasakan sensasi es yang disukainya, sebelum memindahkannya untuk menjilat bibir dan pipinya lembut.

"Mm…" si pirang itu menggumam pelan, tangannya berpindah dari leher ke belakang telinga Kurogane, menggosoknya pelan sebagai tanda apresiasi. "Walaupun aku tidak keberatan seperti ini, Kuro-wan, tapi aku lebih memilih belepotan liur manusia daripada anjing."

Kurogane menghembuskan gonggongan tawa sebelum sedikit menjauh darinya dan memfokuskan energinya untuk kembali ke bentuk manusianya. Ia merasakan desiran di seluruh tubuhnya dan keketatan kulit yang membungkus tulangnya ketika ia berhasil bertransformasi menjadi manusia berkulit kecoklatan, berambut sehitam gagak, dan bermata semerah darah, sosok yang telah ia miliki sejak lahir.

"Aku bukan anjing," adalah kata pertamanya begitu ia membuka matanya dan melihat mata biru yang menatapnya balik. Ia kembali mendekatkan tubuh mereka, dan membiarkan kepalanya bergerak menyusuri tulang pipi yang ramping hingga ke telinganya sebelum menjilatnya pelan. "Aku serigala, Fai, ingat itu baik-baik."

Si pirang itu—Fai—terkekeh pelan. "Mm-hmm," gumamnya menyetujui. "Bukan anjing, tapi Kuro-tampan sekarang." Kurogane meletupkan tawa singkat sebelum kembali menarik bibinya menyusuri garis rahang pucat Fai hingga ke ujung bibirnya yang dingin. Fai mendesah panjang. "Kuro-sama…"

Kurogane menggeramkan jawabannya sebelum mensejajarkan posisi bibir mereka, menciumi pria pirangnya pelan, berusaha menahan desiran gairah yang mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya dan seakan berpusar cepat menuju selatan. Hanya Fai yang sanggup membuatnya seperti ini hanya dengan bau manisnya. Ia tidak pernah menyukai bau manis khas vampir, atau bau manis secara general, tapi bau manis yang dikeluarkan Fai selalu sukses membuat adrenalinnya mengalir cepat hingga telinganya seakan bising oleh deru gairah. Ia tidak pernah menyukai bau darah segar—yang seharusnya cukup mampu menjadikannya kekurangan sebagai seorang Alfa—tapi bau darah yang bercampur dengan kesedihan dan keputusasaan dalam tubuh Fai selalu menariknya ke mana pun pria itu berada untuk mendekapnya, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghilangkan bau itu dari tubuhnya dan menggantinya dengan aroma percintaan yang akan membuat pria kurus itu melupakan segalanya. Karena begitu Fai ada dalam pelukannya, ia akan melupakan segala hal tentang bau-bau yang dibencinya, selama bibir lembut itu terus menyusuri kulitnya, selama jemari dingin itu terus menari di atas tubuhnya, selama mata itu terus menatapnya dengan kabut yang mengungkapkan emosi terdalamnya bagi Kurogane, dan selama suara itu terus menyanyikan namanya seakan tengah menyanyikan puji-pujian kepada junjungan tertinggi. Kurogane bisa mencintai segala yang dibencinya jika itu Fai.

Fai adalah lambang kontraversi dalam dunianya—dan dalam hatinya.

"Kenapa kau membunuhnya?" bisiknya ketika bibir mereka terpisah. "Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku?"

Fai menegang dalam pelukannya. Sebuah nafas gemetar keluar dengan ragu. "Maafkan aku…"

"Tidak," gumamnya, mencium lagi bibir dingin itu sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "seharusnya aku bisa tahu kalau kau lapar. Bahkan sebenarnya aku tahu sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, aku merasakannya dari ikatan kita, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menemukanmu."— _selain dari bau darah yang bercampur dengan aroma tubuhmu_.

Ia paling tidak suka ketika satu-satunya hal yang dapat menghubungkannya dengan Fai adalah bau yang sangat dibencinya.

"Aku berharap dia tidak mati," gumam Fai penuh harap. Kurogane dapat mencium bau teror di sekitar tubuhnya. "Aku berusaha berhenti, kau tahu."

"Dia mati," Kurogane menegaskan, dan Fai merintih pelan, menarik wajahnya dari Kurogane untuk dibenamkan di kedua tangannya. Si pirang itu gemetar, tapi Kurogane tahu ia tidak menangis. Ia membiarkan getaran di tubuh kurus itu mereda sebelum ia memperjelas alasannya menemui pria itu. "Kau masih butuh darahku, kan?"

Fai menggeleng, tapi Kurogane lebih tahu. Fai selalu membutuhkan darahnya untuk bertahan, karena itu adalah salah satu perjanjian yang mereka sepakati. Bertahan seperti apa dan dari apa, Kurogane tidak tahu—dan tidak mau tahu—tapi ia menyetujuinya.

Satu hal lagi yang mencoret Fai dari kemungkinannya sebagai pasangannya. Mereka berada di sini, setiap beberapa malam sekali, karena perjanjian. Bukan karena perasaan ataupun takdir.

Ia mendongakkan wajah Fai dengan sebuah dorongan di bawah dagunya, memaksanya melihat tepat ke matanya. "Kenapa kau membutuhkan darahku?"

Fai kembali mengeluarkan desahan bergetar dan menutup matanya, membiarkan bibirnya terkatup menjadi sebuah garis tipis, mempertimbangkan. "Karena Kuro-san adalah Kurogane."

Kurogane mendesah. Ia tidak tahu apa makna dari jawaban yang selalu diutarakan vampir pirang ini setiap kali ia menanyakan alasan kenapa dia membutuhkan darahnya. Ia hanya bisa puas menerima jawaban itu karena Fai selalu menolak memberikan jawaban yang lebih spesifik. Tapi ia tahu Fai tidak berbohong saat mengatakannya, hanya tidak mengatakan seluruhnya.

Ia menarik tubuhnya mundur dan mengamati seluruh tubuh pria idamannya yang masih mengenakan jubah dan pakaian serba hitamnya—Fai memang gemar sekali melakukan stereotip, yang kurang hanya sepasang sayap kelelawar di punggungnya dan imejnya akan sempurna. Ia mengernyitkan hidungnya ketika ia mengendus bau darah menguar dari pakaian Fai.

"Kau bau lintah," komentarnya.

Fai mendengus. "Kau bau anjing."

Kurogane mengabaikannya dan malah menyeringai lebar. "Lepaskan semua pakaianmu dan kau akan mendapat jatah darahmu."

"Aah?" Humor berkilat di mata biru Fai yang secara perlahan bergerak menuruni figur Kurogane, membuat yang bersangkutan langsung sadar akan ketelanjangannya—ia sudah lama tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan kondisinya setelah bertransformasi dari serigala hingga terkadang ia lupa kalau ia kembali tanpa satu benang pun menutupi tubuhnya. "Kuro-tama ingin menyamakan skor?"

Seringai Kurogane makin lebar melihat kerlingan nakal yang diarahkan padanya—dan ia akan menganggap dirinya tidak waras kalau ia tidak mendapati kerlingan itu luar biasa seksi. Ia berdiri dan meletakkan kedua tangannya bertolak di pinggang tanpa malu, kepalanya mengedik menantang. "Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkan skorku?"

Fai tertawa—tawa pertamanya malam itu—sebelum ikut berdiri dan mulai melepasi pakaiannya satu persatu seraya berjalan mendekati Kurogane yang terus melangkah mundur untuk menjaga jarak—dan menjaga pemandangannya agar tetap menarik. Ketika semua garmen hitam dan bau darah tertanggal beberapa meter di belakang Fai, ia menarik pria itu kembali ke pelukan dan ciuman kerasnya, membiarkan mulut Fai terbuka selebar-lebarnya untuk mengakomodasi apa pun yang bisa masuk ke dalamnya—lidah dan mungkin sesuatu yang lain—dan membiarkan mereka menghilang ke dunia yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh mereka berdua.

Selama semalaman penuh Kurogane membiarkan dirinya menyentuh Fai dan membiarkan darahnya mengalir di kerongkongan pria itu dengan sebuah pretensi yang ia buat menjadi sebuah keyakinan sementara; bahwa Fai mungkin adalah pasangannya, tak peduli pada perjanjian ataupun kenyataan bahwa ia membenci bau pria pirang itu.

Juga kenyataan bahwa pada saat ia bangun keesokan paginya, ia akan menemukan dirinya terbaring telanjang dan seorang diri di tengah hutan, dengan aroma Fai telah sepenuhnya terhapus dari tubuhnya.

 

 

"Um… Kurogane-san?"

Kurogane menggeram kesal dari balik tumpukan berkas kasus persidangan yang ada di mejanya. Kenapa bocah itu selalu punya alasan untuk mengganggunya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan di saat ia sedang bekerja, ia juga tidak tahu. Ia merengut kesal padanya, tapi tetap menanggapinya. "Apa yang ingin kautanyakan sekarang, Nak?"

Syaoran langsung bergerak canggung seperti yang biasa ia lakukan jika ia ingin menanyakan hal yang baginya sensitif pada Kurogane. "Anu… sepertinya… baumu sedikit berubah."

Kurogane mengerjap. Baunya berubah? Benarkah? Ia sudah nyaris secara refleks mengangkat lengannya dan mendekatkannya ke hidung untuk mengendusnya begitu ia sadar kalaupun ada perubahan bau, biasanya serigala lain yang lebih peka ketimbang diri sendiri, karena itu  _werewolf_  tidak pernah bisa membohongi sesamanya dengan cara menutupi bau mereka. Jadi ia hanya berdehem dan berusaha tampak santai.

"Berubah bagaimana?" tanyanya.  _Tolong jangan bilang bau seks, tolong jangan bilang bau seks!_

"Ah, baumu jadi seperti…" Hidung Syaorang mengernyit sejenak untuk mengendus udara di sekitar Kurogane. "…ada campuran bau darah." Syaoran mengerjap, dan Kurogane seakan nyaris kehilangan jantungnya. "Apa kau habis berburu?"

Kurogane mendesah lega dalam pikirannya sebelum membenarkan gesturnya. "Ya. Semalam aku, uh, tiba-tiba dikuasai insting, kau tahu." Ia mengernyit bersalah saat melihat ekspresi kecewa di wajah Syaoran. Anak itu selalu suka berlari dan berburu sebagai serigala. "Yah, maaf aku tidak mengajakmu."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya, tersenyum penuh pengertian. "Aku juga kadang tidak bisa menahan keinginan untuk berubah dan berlari. Apalagi setelah…"

Kurogane mengangkat alisnya ketika ia melihat wajah Syaoran memerah begitu ia menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Setelah…?"

Syaoran makin bertambah merah sebelum akhirnya berdehem dan terlihat seolah tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk mengakui suatu hal yang besar, membuat Kurogane memajukan tubuhnya tertarik.

"Ah, um… Kurogane-san," Ia memulai, pandangannya penuh determinasi. "Kurasa aku sudah menemukan siapa pasanganku."

Kurogane merasakan desiran rasa penasaran atas siapa pasangan anak serigala ini sekaligus tamparan menyakitkan akan kenyataan bahwa ia, Alfa di kelompok mereka, bahkan dikalahkan oleh seorang anggota baru dalam masalah menemukan pasangan. Tentu saja sebelumnya ia tidak pernah mempedulikannya, karena fokus utamanya adalah menjaga kawanannya dari kejaran Persaudaraan Wang yang jelas masih mengincar mereka. Tapi tetap saja, dikalahkan oleh salah seorang anggota baru, walaupun dalam urusan yang tak pernah dipermasalahkannya, adalah hal yang memalukan.

"Siapa?" tanyanya akhirnya, rasa penasarannya menang.

Syaoran kembali memerah, sepertinya segala resolusinya untuk menghadapi Kurogane dengan tenang seperti laki-laki dewasa langsung hancur begitu ia mengingat nama orang yang kemungkinan adalah pasangannya. "Umm… di kota sebelah ada gadis yang namanya seperti bunga musim semi—"

"Sakura?"

"Uh, ya, Sakura," Syaoran kini menatap Kurogane dengan pandangan berharap. "Aku bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya bahkan ketika sebenarnya aku berjarak lebih dari satu kilo darinya, dan setiap mencium aromanya—hanya menciumnya—aku akan langsung merasa bersemangat dan ingin mencarinya. Baunya wangi sekali, wangi ternikmat yang pernah kucium!" Ketika Syaoran menyelesaikan deklamasinya, ia telah memajukan tubuhnya hingga nyaris ke depan hidung Kurogane. "Apa ini yang dinamakan pasangan, Kurogane-san? Benarkah Sakura adalah pasanganku?"

_Bagaimana aku bisa tahu bagaimana rasanya menemukan pasangan, Nak? Bahkan aku pun tidak tahu apakah pria yang kuinginkan adalah pasanganku atau bukan._  Ia ingin sekali bicara begitu. Tapi ia adalah seorang Alfa, walau gagal mengenai masalah pasangannya sendiri, tapi ia masih sanggup menilai apakah seseorang berpasangan dengan anggota kawanannya atau tidak, dan ia bisa mencium aroma yang sedikit berbeda dari tubuh Syaoran, aroma gairah, yang cukup valid untuk mempositifkan dugaannya.

"Ya," Ia akhirnya berkata. "dia adalah pasanganmu. Tapi aku takkan mengizinkan kau mengklaimnya setidaknya sebelum kau berusia 20 tahun."

Mata Syaoran berbinar, dan untuk sesaat ia seakan lupa di mana dirinya berada dan terayun dalam dunianya sendiri, sampai binar itu sedikit meredup dan bocah itu memberi Kurogane sebuah senyum lebar—yang tidak biasanya ada di wajah seriusnya. "Terima kasih banyak, Kurogane-san! Aku akan menuruti perintahmu!"

"Ya, ya, sekarang pergilah." Syaoran segera menurutinya dan Kurogane mengingat-ingat kembali kata-kata bocah itu mengenai pasangannya.

_Baunya wangi sekali, wangi ternikmat yang pernah kucium!_

Nah, satu lagi yang mengatakan bahwa pasangan harus berbau memikat, setidaknya wangi.

Berarti Fai memang bukan pasangannya.

Entah kenapa ia merasa mual menyadarinya.

 

 

Dan Kurogane kini semakin tidak mengerti arti dari pasangan bagi para  _werewolf_.

Karena ia begitu menginginkan pria yang kini tengah terbaring di bawahnya hingga ia tidak bisa membayangkan keberadaan sosok lain yang mampu membuatnya merasakan perasaan seperti ini atau lebih. Ia tidak bisa mengatasi yang lebih memabukkan daripada bersama dengan Fai, dan ia tidak menginginkannya. Ia hanya menginginkan pria ini, yang tengah mendesahkan namanya dengan penuh perasaan, yang tengah menatapnya dengan kilatan emosi paling intens yang pernah ia lihat diarahkan pada dirinya, ia tidak akan pernah bisa menginginkan yang lain. Baginya memeluk pria ini membawanya ke perasaan utuh, membiarkannya meminum darahnya membuatnya merasakan hubungan yang akan merobek jantung hatinya jika pria ini sampai berhenti melakukannya, bersatu dengannya membuatnya tak ingin membayangkan hari dimana pria ini tak ada bersamanya.

Bagaimana mungkin Fai bukanlah pasangannya? Hanya karena satu kekurangan yang bisa dengan mudah ia singkirkan, semudah menutup hidung?

Tapi penciuman adalah segalanya bagi  _werewolf_. Dan kalau penciumanmu tidak menyukainya, maka hal itu tidak akan baik untukmu.

Tapi bagaimana mungkin perasaan selengkap dan sekompleks ini tidak baik untuknya?

"Kuro-sama…"

Suara serak penuh nafsu itulah yang akhirnya melepaskannya dari segala keraguannya. Persetan dengan penciuman. Ia tidak peduli lagi apakah Fai pasangannya atau bukan. Ia akan menjadikan pria ini miliknya dan hal itu takkan bisa dibantah oleh siapa pun. Ia hanya menginginkan pria ini, dan kalaupun nanti pasangannya muncul, ia yakin ia takkan lebih tertarik padanya dibanding perasaannya pada Fai. Selamanya ia yakin ia hanya akan mencintai vampir pirang ini.

Dengan keyakinan itu, ia menunduk dan menggigit bahu Fai keras hingga darah keluar dari kedua lubang yang diciptakan taringnya, tapi ia tetap menggigitnya, membiarkan DNA serigalanya bercampur dengan darahnya, menandainya, bersamaan dengan mengisi penuh tubuh ramping itu dengan hasil percintaan mereka.

Dan Fai menjerit. Keras. Sebegitu keras hingga bahkan lindungan hutan tak mampu meredam semburannya.

"Milikku," Kurogane menggeram pelan saat ia menarik taringnya dari bahu pucat itu, menjilatnya lembut untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya. "Milikku, Fai,  _kau milikku_."

Ia dapat merasakan Fai gemetar di pelukannya, dan ia makin mendekapnya erat, berusaha menenangkannya. Saat getaran tubuhnya makin menjadi, Kurogane tahu Fai sedang menangis. Tak ada air mata yang jatuh, tak ada isakan yang terbebas, tapi ia tahu vampirnya tengah menangis. Ia mengelus pipi pucatnya dengan hidungnya, tapi tidak mengatakan apa pun. Dan Fai terus menangis tanpa air mata, tanpa suara.

" _Werewolf_  memilih pasangan untuk seumur hidup," bisiknya akhirnya. "dan kau milikku seumur hidup."

Ia tahu ia memodifikasi kalimatanya. Pasangan bagi  _werewolf_  tidak dipilih, mereka telah ditakdirkan sejak lahir. Tapi ia tahu ia adalah sebuah anomali bagi rasnya, karena ia mencintai seseorang yang baunya memuakkannya. Ia hanya berharap ayah dan ibunya, serta pasangan takdirnya, siapa pun itu, mau memaafkannya. Karena ia tidak bisa memikirkan dirinya ditakdirkan untuk orang lain selain si pirang ini, anggota ras yang telah menghabisi keluarganya ini.

"Kuro-sama," bisik Fai lirih.

"Kau tidak mau?" Kurogane memotong, insekuritasnya muncul. "Kau tidak ingin bersamaku?"

Ia merasakan Fai menggeleng. "Ini adalah mimpi terindahku."

"Bukan mimpi," ujar Kurogane. "Aku takkan membiarkannya menjadi mimpi."

"Ini mimpi yang indah." Fai bersikeras. "Karena betapa pun aku ingin terus berada di sini, aku harus segera pergi."

Kurogane segera menarik kepalanya dari tempatnya semula di leher Fai untuk menatap mata biru yang selalu sukses menarik hatinya. "Apa karena kau vampir? Kau merasa tidak akan bisa bersamaku karena ras kita adalah musuh alami?"

"Ya, dan karena Kuro-guk bau anjing," canda Fai.

"Lalu? Kau juga masih bau lintah." Kurogane memutar bola matanya, dan Fai terkekeh. "Tetaplah di sini bersamaku," pintanya lagi. "Masalah kawananku, biar aku yang mengurus."

Fai menggeleng lemah, getaran di tubuhnya yang sejenak hilang saat mereka bercanda kini kembali datang. "Aku tidak bisa tetap tinggal, Kuro-wolf," ujarnya. "Aku makin tak terkendali. Darahmu tidak lagi mampu mengendalikanku."

"Darahku tidak mampu lagi mengendalikanmu?" Kurogane bertanya bingung. "Apakah selama ini darahku mengendalikanmu? Apakah tidak ada cara lain untuk mengembalikan efeknya?"

"Darahmu masih melindungiku, tenang saja, karena itu mereka masih tidak mampu melacakku," jawab Fai berbelit. "Tapi aku semakin buas, rasa hausku tidak bisa terpuaskan hanya dengan darah yang kuambil darimu dan beberapa orang mangsaku. Aku membutuhkan lebih, dan itu berbahaya, bukan hanya bagimu, tapi juga bagi banyak orang. Karena itu aku harus pergi. Sebelum mereka menemukan jejak darahku."

"Mereka? Siapa mereka? Siapa yang mengejarmu?" Kurogane bertanya runtut. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan pasangannya, karena Fai tidak pernah bicara sebanyak ini tentang masa lalunya sebelumnya. Perjanjian mereka hanya didasarkan pada keuntungan masing-masing, dan ia sama sekali tidak pernah bertanya mengenai apa pun yang menurutnya bukan urusannya. Kini ia mulai menyesalinya. Ia ingin tahu masa lalu pria ini, ia ingin menyembuhkan lukanya dan melindunginya dan menjaganya agar tetap bersamanya. Dan kemungkinan untuk kehilangan pria ini membuat seluruh bagian dalam tubuhnya sakit. "Kau boleh mengambil lebih banyak darah dariku, kalau itu bisa membantu. Dan siapa pun yang mengejarmu, aku akan melawannya!"

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti," ujar Fai sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sedih. Kedua tangan berjemari panjang kemudian menautkan dirinya di kedua sisi kepala Kurogane, mencengkeramnya kuat hingga sang pemilik kepala berubah waspada. Dengan kekaguman Kurogane memperhatikan Fai menyeringai dan mempertunjukkan taring-taringnya yang perlahan memanjang, mengancam, bersamaan dengan semburat kuning yang perlahan mendominasi lautan biru bola matanya, memaksa pupil matanya mengecil hingga membentuk garis tipis. Bulu kuduk Kurogane meremang waspada saat mata itu menatapnya tajam, tanpa emosi. "Kau tidak akan bisa mencintai monster haus darah sepertiku, Kuro-rin."

Yang berikutnya ia tahu adalah rasa sakit yang menjalar dari lehernya ke seluruh tubuh. Ia mencengkeram kepala pirang yang kini telah menempel erat pada lehernya, setengah berusaha menariknya lepas dan setengah ingin membiarkannya tetap menempel. Bagaimanapun juga ia mencintai pria ini, dan memberinya darahnya adalah hal yang paling intim yang dapat dilakukan oleh seorang  _werewolf_ , hal yang paling ia inginkan, selama hal itu bisa terus membuat pria ini bersamanya. Dan ia baru saja menandainya, dan mereka baru saja selesai berhubungan badan, dan kini Fai meminum darahnya.

Mereka telah melengkapi ritual perjanjian darah.

Setelah menyadarinya, kini perlahan ia mulai merasakan perasaan utuh yang makin melengkapinya, melingkupinya dalam euphoria. Pria ini telah menjadi miliknya sebagaimana ia telah menjadi milik Fai. Ia merasa utuh dan nyaman, seakan ia kembali ke rumah.

Bukankah itu adalah tanda bagi para pasangan?

Kalau begitu kenapa bau manis ini masih memuakkannya?

Ia mengerjapkan pandangannya yang mulai kabur. Fai masih meminum darah dari lehernya, lebih lama dari biasanya, dan ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menggigil. Apakah itu karena jemari Fai yang menularkan sensasi dinginnya atau temperatur tubuhnya yang menurun drastis, ia tidak tahu. Kepalanya pening dan ia tahu ia akan pingsan sebentar lagi.

Tiba-tiba ia mengerti maksud vampir itu.

"Jangan pergi," pintanya sekali lagi dengan suaranya yang mulai berbisik lemah. Ia mencengkeramkan kedua tangannya pada bagian tubuh mana pun dari si pirang itu yang bisa ia rengkuh, membiarkan rasa dingin kulitnya mempertahankannya lebih lama di dunia kesadaran.

Fai tidak menjawab, terus menyedot darahnya keluar. Tapi Kurogane tahu Fai tidak akan membunuhnya, ia hanya akan membuatnya pingsan. Mungkin.

Dan benar saja, ketika Fai akhirnya menarik mulutnya dari leher Kurogane, titik-titik hitam mulai merajai pandangannya. Ia terus berpegangan erat pada tubuh ramping itu, tidak ingin melepaskannya, karena ia tahu jika ia melepaskannya, Fai akan menghilang dari hidupnya.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Fai lirih.

Suara lemah itu yang membuat Kurogane sadar bahwa mau tak mau ia akan segera melepaskannya. Ia mengencangkan cengkeraman tangannya yang bertaut di helaian pirang panjang rambut Fai, berusaha mempertahankan satu genggaman nyata hubungannya dengan pria yang dicintainya.

"Setidaknya," bisiknya susah-payah. "Setidaknya… jika kau akan pergi… biarkan aku bersamamu satu malam lagi…"

"Bau darah akan selalu membuatmu menemukanku, kan?" Fai balas berbisik, dan ia merasakan tubuhnya direndahkan ke tanah, tapi seberapa keras pun ia berusaha untuk melihat kulit pucat yang bersinar di bawah sinar rembulan, bintik-bintik hitam semakin menghalangi pandangannya. Ia merasakan sapuan lembut nan dingin di bibirnya sebelum suara berdenting itu kembali terdengar. "Selamat tidur, Kuro-sama," lalu jeda panjang, tapi ia tahu Fai masih berada di dekatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan ia dihantar menuju lembah ketaksadaran dengan kalimat yang terus terbawa hingga ke hatinya.

 

 

Kurogane sungguh-sungguh tidak mengerti apa arti pasangan.

Terutama sekarang ini, ketika perasaannya telah utuh—anehnya bahkan ia sendiri tidak sadar jika selama ini ternyata ia 'tidak utuh'—karena kehadiran pasangannya, ia masih saja harus menghadapi masalah-masalah yang memusingkan. Lagipula kenapa Fai harus pergi? Apa yang baginya lebih penting daripada pasangannya? Ataukah dalam dunia vampir kata pasangan tidak berarti apa-apa?

Kurogane merasa dadanya terhimpit saat memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut. Apa pun masalahnya, ia masih mempunyai satu malam lagi untuk membuat Fai mengubah keputusannya.

Ia tidak akan melepaskan Fai tanpa alasan yang pasti.

"Kurogane."

Pria bermata merah itu mendongak dan melihat Kusanagi melongok dari ambang pintu masuk ruang kerjanya. Ia mengangkat alisnya, walaupun Kusanagi adalah anggota kawanannya sekaligus serigala beta—wakilnya—tapi ia bukan bekerja di bidang hukum sepertinya. Kedatangannya tidak lain pasti karena urusan kawanan.

"Ada sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Kusanagi memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya, kelihatan ragu. "…aku mendapat berita yang… sedikit buruk."

"Apa itu?" Kurogane segera menegakkan duduknya, waspada.

"Aku mendengar ada gerakan dari Persaudaraan Wang," jawab Kusanagi sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk menyetop apa pun yang akan keluar dari mulut Alfanya. " _Dan juga_ , gerakan dari kelompok vampir utara."

"Vampir utara?" Kurogane membelalakkan matanya. "Ke mana pergerakan mereka?"

"Itulah masalahnya," Kusanagi mendesah. " _Semuanya_  menuju daerah ini."

"Brengsek!" Kurogane memaki, tanpa sadar meremas salah satu arsip pengadilannya. "Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa secara serempak ke sini?"

"Persaudaraan Wang sudah lama mengincar kelompok utara, kau tahu, dan kabarnya kelompok utara sendiri sedang mencari sesuatu di daerah ini, karena itu Wang sepertinya merencanakan untuk menyergap mereka saat mereka tiba di sini," jelas Kusanagi. "Memang, sekarang ini kelihatannya tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengincar mereka. Tapi kau tahu, saat daerah ini berubah menjadi medan perang, akan lebih baik kita sudah tidak berkeliaran di luar. Kita bisa saja menjadi umpan atau sebagainya."

Kurogane tercenung. Apakah ini yang telah diketahui dan dikhawatirkan oleh Fai? Apakah ia tahu kelompok utara akan datang ke sini? Apakah ia lari dari mereka?

"Kurogane?"

Kalau benar Fai terancam atas keberadaan mereka, ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia adalah pasangan Fai. Ia tidak akan membiarkan pasangannya berada dalam bahaya.

"Hei, Alfa!"

Kurogane mengerjap, kembali sadar kalau Kusanagi masih bersamanya. "Ah, ya, kau benar. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan kawanan tetap di sini ketika mereka tiba."— _aku tak bisa membiarkan Fai tetap di sini ketika mereka datang_ —"Menurutmu berapa lama mereka akan sampai ke sini?"

Kusanagi terlihat tengah berusaha mengira-ngira. "Kurang lebih seminggu. Maksudku, mereka vampir dan penyihir dan entah makhluk apa lagi. Tapi dengan kecepatan vampir yang kita ketahui, dan karena posisi mereka sekarang masih beberapa negara bagian jauhnya, kurasa seminggu adalah waktu yang cukup akurat."

Ia masih mempunyai cukup waktu untuk menyelamatkan Fai, Kurogane membiarkan dirinya mengeluarkan hembusan napas lega. "Beritahu anggota kawanan yang lain untuk segera berkemas dan mengurus segala kepentingan yang perlu di urus. Kau sudah harus membawa mereka keluar dari sini dalam waktu kurang dari tujuh hari."

Kusanagi mengerjap. "Aku?"

Kurogane mengangguk mantap. Akhirnya ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk Fai. "Aku akan menyerahkan posisi Alfa padamu."

"Kau akan melakukan apa?" Kusanagi membelalakkan matanya seakan ia tengah tersedak. "Kenapa? Apa alasanmu meninggalkan kami?"

Kurogane menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursinya, tiba-tiba merasa tenang begitu ia berhasil mencapai keputusan dan mengatakannya. Ia tersenyum pada Kusanagi—senyum yang langka terlihat di bibirnya, senyum tenang yang syahdu—dan mengedikkan kepalanya seakan menantang Kusanagi untuk menebaknya.

"Kau tidak bisa mengetahui perubahan dalam diriku?" tanyanya.

Kusanagi mengerjap lagi, tapi ia segera mengernyitkan hidungnya dan mengendus udara di sekitar Kurogane. "Ah, kau bau…" Matanya kemudian membelalak. "Kau sudah menemukan pasanganmu?"

Kurogane mengangguk, tapi segera menghentikan ucapan selamat yang jelas akan langsung keluar dari mulut Kusanagi dengan sebuah angkatan tangan. "Teruskan mencium bauku. Apa kau menemukan bau lain selain bau… _perjodohan_?"

Kusanagi mengernyit ragu, tapi ia melakukan yang diperintahkan olehnya. Hidungnya mengernyit sekali lagi, lebih dalam, seakan ia tengah mengendus bau yang nyaris tak kentara, sebelum wajahnya berkontraksi dalam ekspresi jijik. "Ew, aku mencium bau darah—bau lintah," Lalu matanya terbelalak lagi, kali ini ditemani oleh selangkah gerakan mundur. "Kurogane… mungkinkah…?"

"Aku takkan mampu menanggung beban Alfa ketika semua anggota kawanan mengetahui siapa pasanganku," ujar Kurogane kalem. "Dan aku jelas tidak akan suka melihat anggota kawanan yang lain menutup hidung di sekitar pasanganku. Ya tuhan, bahkan aku melakukannya di kali pertama pertemuan kami dan dia juga melakukannya padaku—karena vampir juga tidak menyukai bau kita, kan?—jadi aku tahu benar bagaimana rasanya ketika orang lain melakukan hal itu."

"Ah, yah, itu memang…" Kusanagi bergerak maju lagi dengan ragu. "Tapi Kurogane, tidak adakah yang bisa dilakukan mengenainya? Kalau— _kalau_ —vampir itu memang pasanganmu, kami tak bisa menggugatnya dan secara semena-mena menganggapmu tak pantas menjadi Alfa lagi, karena pasangan adalah takdir yang ditentukan sejak bayi  _werewolf_  lahir. Haruskah aku memberimu simpati atas takdirmu?"

"Jangan," jawab Kurogane cepat. "Aku tidak menginginkan pasangan lain selain dia."

Kusanagi terlihat canggung. "Tak bisakah… kita melakukan sesuatu demi keuntungan bersama?"

"Seperti?"

"Kau bisa, uh, menikahi gadis lain dan—"

Geraman berbahaya yang muncul dari Kurogane menghentikan perkataan Kusanagi. Dengan segera ia mundur dan menundukkan kepalanya serta menurunkan bahunya, mengecilkan tubuhnya sebagai perilaku submisif kepada Alfanya. Setelah mendapatkan tanda menyerah dari bawahannya, Kurogane kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi, menggeleng pasrah.

"Tidakkah kau mendengar perkataanku barusan?" Kurogane kembali tersenyum seakan ia tidak baru saja menggeram dengan intensitas membunuh. "Bahkan kau pun tidak menerima pasanganku, Kusanagi. Kalaupun ada yang bisa kujanjikan untuk membuatmu berhenti was-was, aku tidak berniat untuk berubah menjadi vampir ataupun memusuhi  _werewolf_ , tak peduli siapa pasanganku."

"Maafkan aku," Kusanagi menunduk makin dalam.

Kurogane kembali mengangkat tangannya. "Aku akan menyerahkan posisi Alfa padamu. Tapi aku masih akan memandu kalian sebagai Alfa sampai kalian setidaknya berada di luar perbatasan wilayah ini, setelah itu baru aku akan menyerahkannya padamu."

"Kau tahu, kau dan ayahmu adalah Alfa terbaik yang pernah kawanan ini miliki," ujar Kusanagi, tersenyum sedih. "Kau juga tahu bahwa kami terlalu menghormatimu untuk bisa menolerir siapa pun pasanganmu. Lupakan saranku, Kurogane, kau tidak perlu pergi."

"Aku akan pergi," sahut Kurogane cepat. Nadanya tidak menginginkan bantahan.

"Aku mengerti. Dan aku takkan menanyakan alasanmu bersikeras." Kusanagi mendesah berat. "Tapi berhubungan dengan vampir itu berat, menurutku. Kabarnya ras mereka sekarang menjadi lebih ganas sejak dimulainya penangkapan vampir oleh Persaudaraan Wang untuk dijadikan anak buah sepuluh tahun lalu. Dan kau… adalah seorang  _werewolf_. Ras yang akan memicu keganasan vampir itu ke level maksimal."

Kurogane kembali tercenung, mencerna kalimat Kusanagi mengingatkannya pada ucapan Fai pada malam terakhir mereka bersama. Fai berkata dirinya semakin buas, bahwa selama ini yang menjaganya dari kebuasannya adalah darah Kurogane. Adakah jalan bagi Kurogane untuk menyelamatkannya sebelum kebuasan Fai berada di luar kendali?

"Katakan padaku, Kusanagi." Kurogane akhirnya bicara. Ia menatap mata wakilnya dengan kuat. "Apa menurutmu kita bisa mengabaikan insting?"

Kusanagi tersenyum penuh pengertian. "Walaupun kita adalah  _werewolf_ , kita juga masih manusia, Kurogane. Hati adalah insting terkuat manusia. Jadi tidak, kita takkan bisa mengabaikan insting kita."

Kurogane mau tak mau menyunggingkan sebuah seringai tipis di bibirnya. Serahkan pada Kusanagi untuk memberikan jawaban yang tidak diinginkan namun sekaligus diharapkan dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Aku mengerti," ujarnya, puas atas jawabannya. "Kau boleh pergi kalau tak ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan."

Kusanagi menurunkan kepalanya dalam sebuah tundukan dalam dan hening, salam submisif khas  _werewolf_ , dan Kurogane merasakan gemuruh kebanggaan dalam hatinya. Kawanannya tak akan musnah. Ia dan ayahnya telah membentuk dan menjaga sebuah kawanan yang kuat. Dan ia tahu Kusanagi akan mampu memimpin mereka.

"Kalau kau berubah pikiran—"

"Tidak akan," potong Kurogane datar.

Kusanagi mengangkat bahunya, kilatan humor melintas di wajahnya, dan Kurogane membalas seringai meledeknya. "Yah, apa pun itu, aku senang akhirnya kau menemukan pasanganmu, Alfa."

Ya. Ia pun akhirnya merasa lega telah menemukan Fai.

 

 

 

Tapi pada akhirnya, ia tetap tidak mengerti apa arti pasangan yang sebenarnya.

Karena pada saat ia mencium bau manis khas Fai bercampur dengan bau darah dan bau seseorang yang familiar di hidungnya, dunianya seakan mengabur, seakan-akan ia hidup di bawah air dimana semua hal terlihat tak memiliki garis pasti dan semua suara terdengar memantul tidak jelas.

Berhubungan dengan Fai membuatnya seakan hidup di bawah air, tak ada batas, tak ada kejelasan.

Ia memaksakan kakinya berlari lebih kencang masuk ke dalam hutan—hanya dua kali ini, karena ia tahu jika ia membiarkan serigalanya keluar, ia akan mengamuk dan menyerang Fai dengan insting Alfanya, atau iyakah? Jantungnya berdetak kencang dan kepalanya terus merapalkan mantra penolakan. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Tidak mungkin. Fai tidak akan melakukannya. Fai tidak mungkin melakukannya. Pasangannya tidak mungkin melakukannya.

Tapi semakin dekat ia ke tempat tujuannya, semakin rapalan mantra itu menyusut tergerus oleh kenyataan yang menghantam tanpa ampun. Dan penolakannya segera hancur begitu ia menemukan sosok kurus-pirang pasangannya, dengan sesosok tubuh terkulai di tangannya, tercengkeram erat di lehernya. Kepala Fai tertunduk seperti biasa saat ia menemukannya, tapi Kurogane dapat melihat tubuhnya kaku dan waspada, cakar panjang masih terpasang siaga di sebelah tangannya.

Kurogane biasanya tidak mau melihat siapa korban vampir itu, tapi karena kali ini baunya familiar, ia mau tak mau harus melihatnya. Darah berceceran di sekitar mereka—hal yang ganjil dari Fai, biasanya dia selalu meminum darah seseorang dengan rapi, tanpa ceceran darah kecuali di beberapa bagian tubuhnya—dan ia dapat melihat tubuh korbannya terkoyak dengan mengerikan; bekas cakaran di sekujur dada, sayatan dalam di leher, lengan yang nyaris terputus. Kurogane menelan ludahnya saat ia mengkonfirmasikan dugaan yang ia dapat dari penciumannya. Tubuhnya terasa ringan ketika ia mengenali wajah yang nyaris tertutupi oleh helaian hitam panjang yang terjurai tertiup angin.

Arashi.

"Fai…" Kurogane memanggil pasangannya dengan suara tercekat. Pria pirang itu menoleh perlahan, dan ia kembali tercekat melihat kondisi kekasihnya. Taringnya terulur panjang dan matanya berubah kuning seperti mata kucing, menatap tanpa melihat, pandangannya kosong dan dingin. Seketika Kurogane tahu apa yang terjadi padanya.

Fai lepas kendali hingga lupa diri.

Ia merasakan desakan emosi yang saling bertarung dan berpilin membentuk sebuah turbulen kuat di dadanya hingga ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang ia rasakan. Ia tahu Fai kelaparan sejak siang tadi. Seharusnya ia mencarinya, bukannya menunggu hingga ada bau darah bercampur seperti biasanya. Harusnya ia bisa mendeteksi bau manis Fai tanpa perlu ia meminum darah orang lain, karena mereka adalah pasangan. Kenapa bahkan setelah mereka resmi menjadi pasangan ia tetap tidak bisa mendeteksi Fai tanpa perlu mencium bau darah?

Apakah itu berarti Fai memang bukan pasangannya?

"Kemari," bisiknya pelan, tapi ia tahu Fai dapat mendengarnya. Pendengaran vampir termasuk tajam, walaupun mungkin tidak setajam  _werewolf_. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Fai yang berdiri diam di depan sebuah altar kayu kecil. "Kau boleh minum darahku sebanyak yang kau mau, hanya… tolong lepaskan orang itu."

_Tolong_ , Kurogane tertawa sarkastis dalam hatinya. Lihat apa yang Fai berhasil lakukan padanya. Ia selalu berhasil menarik sisi-sisi dari Kurogane yang tak pernah ditunjukkannya pada orang lain, bahkan di saat seperti ini.

Mendengar suaranya, pandangan dingin Fai melumer, kini matanya hanya menyiratkan sinar hampa yang membuat Kurogane ingin berlari dan memeluknya, mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja dan membawanya pergi. Tapi semuanya tidak baik-baik saja. Fai membunuh Arashi. Arashi yang setelah menjadi pasangan Sorata berarti secara otomatis menjadi anggota kawanannya juga. Arashi yang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawab dan lindungannya. Fai telah membunuh anggota kawanannya.

Ia seharusnya marah dan mengamuk—ia bahkan tahu ia marah—tapi satu sisi dalam hatinya mencegahnya habis-habisan, satu sisi yang menganggap Fai adalah pasangannya. Bahkan serigalanya pun terasa ragu dalam kesadarannya. Ia juga marah seperti dirinya karena salah satu kawanannya terbunuh, tapi ia juga tahu Fai adalah orang yang selalu membuatnya bergairah di malam-malam privat dalam beberapa bulan ini. Baik dirinya dan serigalanya tahu Fai terlalu berarti bagi mereka.

Fai membalik tubuhnya hingga menghadap Kurogane dan perlahan-lahan jemarinya melonggar, melepaskan cengkeramannya pada leher Arashi hingga tubuh tak bernyawa wanita itu terjatuh ke genangan darah di bawahnya, genangan darahnya sendiri. Vampir itu terhuyung maju perlahan dan balas mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kurogane, membuat hatinya seakan hancur. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa sepenuhnya marah pada Fai yang bahkan masih mengenalinya di tengah keadaan lupa diri? Bagaimana mungkin ia memenuhi tanggung jawabnya sebagai Alfa dengan membalas kematian Arashi pada pasangannya sendiri?

"Kuro…"

"Arashi!"

Baik Kurogane maupun Fai terlonjak di tempatnya, Kurogane segera menurunkan tangannya dan Fai kembali ke kondisinya yang semula; pandangan mata dingin, cakar mengerut siaga, dan menyeringaikan taring bersamaan dengan desisan mengancam. Kurogane mencium bau Sorata sebelum pria itu benar-benar hadir di sebelahnya. Ia berbalik menatap serigala bawahannya dan melihat pria itu juga tengah menyeringai, mempertunjukkan taringnya yang mulai memanjang kepada Fai. Kurogane menggeram ke arah pria itu.

"Sorata, tenang," perintahnya, menggunakan kemampuannya sebagai Alfa. Namun perintahnya dengan mudah ditepis, sepertinya Sorata lebih mendengarkan kemarahannya atas kehilangan pasangannya dibanding perintah Alfanya. Wajar saja.

"Kau…" Sorata menggeram dalam, berbahaya. "Beraninya kau menyentuh Arashi lagi! Apa salah Arashi padamu hingga kau terus mengejarnya? Tidak puaskah kau hanya dengan meminum darahnya sekali!"

"Sorata, tenang kataku!" Kurogane menggertak, kali ini berdiri sedikit di depannya dan membiarkan sosoknya yang mengintimidasi mengembang masuk ke jarak penglihatan Sorata. "Kita tidak tahu apakah dia yang menyerang Arashi sebelumnya atau bukan!"

"Apa pedulimu! Mereka hanyalah lintah-lintah keparat! Mereka semua sama saja!" Sorata balas meneriakinya, jelas terlihat histeris; lubang hidungnya mengembang dan mengempis dengan cepat, bola matanya mulai berubah menyerupai bola mata anjing, dan taringnya telah memanjang sempurna. Pandangannya dengan cepat kembali kepada Fai yang berada sekitar lima meter dari tempat mereka berdiri, dan matanya makin membelalak lebar ketika Fai dengan sengaja berjalan pelan kembali ke tempat tubuh Arashi tergolek.

_Kumohon jangan, Fai._

"Hentikan!" Sorata berteriak, dan Kurogane menggeram menahannya. Pria itu tetap di tempatnya walau tubuhnya mengejang hebat, sepertinya Kurogane masih mempunyai sedikit kontrol kepadanya.

_Jangan lakukan apa pun, Fai._

Tapi seakan tidak mendengar permohonan sunyi Kurogane, Fai mengangkat cakarnya ke udara dan mengayunkannya dengan mudah ke leher Arashi, melepaskan kepala wanita itu dari tubuhnya.

Sorata melolong, panjang dan murka. Dan Kurogane merasakan dadanya tertarik oleh kemarahan atas perlakuan yang didapat salah satu anggota kawanannya. Ia menangkap kelebatan berwarna coklat melesat dari sampingnya lalu segera menyadari bahwa Sorata dengan cepat telah berubah ke bentuk serigalanya dan kini tengah berlari cepat menerjang ke arah Fai. Dalam presisi yang mengagumkan ia juga dapat mengamati Fai yang membungkuk dalam posisi siap menerkam.

_Jangan! Fai!_

Kalau menurut para pembuat film-film Hollywood keadaan genting terlihat bagaikan adegan gerak lambat yang menggambarkan setiap detil, Kurogane kini mulai memikirkan untuk menuntut para pembuat film itu ke meja pengadilan, karena ternyata hal itu sama sekali tidak benar. Apa yang terjadi setelah Sorata menerjang dan Fai mengambil kuda-kuda menerkam terekam bagaikan potongan pita film yang kabur dan bergerak begitu cepat di kesadaran Kurogane. Yang ia tahu selanjutnya adalah tubuh serigala Sorata yang terkapar di tanah, nyawanya telah menginggalkannya. Bulu kecoklatannya menggelap di sekitar lehernya yang terpotong terbuka, mata kuning-kecoklatannya tertutup dan lidahnya terjulur keluar dari moncongnya. Darah tergenang dan tercecer di berbagai tempat.

Termasuk di tubuhnya.

Ia kembali merasakan napasnya tercekat untuk kesekian kalinya begitu ia menyadari bahwa kini ia telah berdiri di keempat kakinya, tubuh serigala Sorata terhampar kurang dari satu meter di hadapannya. Entah bagaimana dalam waktu yang singkat itu serigalanya telah mengambil alih dan memutuskan pihak mana yang dibelanya. Mereka membela pasangannya.

Ialah yang telah membunuh Sorata.

Dengan kaki depan yang limbung ia mengambil beberapa langkah mundur, menyadari dengan jelas apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ia telah melindungi Fai dan membunuh Sorata. Ialah yang menggigit leher itu hingga terbuka. Ialah yang menumpahkan darah Sorata ke lantai hutan dan ke sekujur bagian depan tubuh dan moncongnya.

Ia ingin muntah.

Tapi ia memilih untuk melolong, sedih dan terluka.

Ia tidak lagi pantas menjadi Alfa.

Ketika ia menurunkan lagi kepalanya, ia melihat Fai, entah bagaimana telah mendekati mereka dan kini tengah sibuk meminum darah yang tersisa di tubuh Sorata. Kurogane segera kembali ke kesadarannya dan mulai menggeram pada Fai, mengancamnya untuk menjauh. Walaupun ia membelanya bukan berarti Fai bisa seenaknya memperlakukan mayat temannya!

Fai tidak mempedulikannya—masih dalam keadaan lupa dirinya—dan terus minum. Kurogane menggonggong marah dan menerjang pasangannya, kali ini sukses karena Fai masih terfokus pada aktivitas minum darahnya. Ia menabrak tubuh kurus itu menjauh dari mayat Sorata, menjatuhkannya di tanah dan menindih tubuhnya dengan keempat kakinya. Ia menggeram pada vampir itu, namun tidak melakukan apa pun untuk melukainya—bagaimana ia bisa?

Perlahan kehidupan dalam mata Fai kembali seiring dengan kembalinya pengenalannya terhadap Kurogane. Ia mengerjap dan bola mata biru indah yang dicintai Kurogane akhirnya kembali.

"Kuro-wolf…?"

Ia ingin tertawa sarkastis. Bagaimana mungkin dia masih menggunakan nama panggilan bodoh itu di saat seperti ini? Tapi ia tidak tertawa. Ia hanya diam dan memandang Fai tajam dengan mata serigalanya yang berkilat merah bening. Ketika Fai mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuhnya, Kurogane segera menjauh dari atas tubuh pria itu dan berjalan menuju mayat Sorata.

"Oh…" suara rintihan Fai menandakan ia mulai menyadari apa yang terjadi. Kurogane mengerlingnya sejenak untuk melihat pria itu tengah menatap kedua tangannya yang masih membentuk cakar berlumuran darah dengan pandangan horor. "…oh tuhan…"

_Tuhan tidak mendengar doa werewolf dan vampir_ , pikir Kurogane skeptis.

Ia memusatkan energinya dan berubah kembali menjadi wujud manusianya. Dengan terhuyung ia berjongkok di depan tubuh Sorata dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di dada hewan berbulu kecoklatan itu. Ia mengalirkan sedikit energinya pada tubuh Sorata agar ia bisa kembali ke wujud manusianya, setidaknya Sorata pasti ingin dikuburkan bersama Arashi dalam wujud manusianya. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mereka.

"Kuro-sama—"

"Jangan mendekat," ujarnya dingin. Ia mendengar suaranya serak dan tertahan. Hasil yang lumayan bagus mengingat betapa hancur perasaannya saat ini. Ia merasakan Fai masih bergerak ragu, maka ia mengulanginya lagi, kini dengan menatap pria pirang itu. "Jangan mendekat. Jangan sentuh aku."

Kilatan sedih dan terluka melintas cepat di mata biru Fai, dan Kurogane ingin kembali tertawa begitu menyadari dirinya masih begitu ingin merengkuhnya dan menenangkannya setelah apa yang telah ia lakukan—dan apa yang ia biarkan dirinya lakukan pada Sorata.

"Kuro-sama, aku… maafkan aku…" bisiknya lirih, yang ditangkap dengan baik oleh pendengaran tajam serigala milik Kurogane.

Kurogane menggeleng pelan. "Kau melanggar perjanjian kita."

"Kuro-sama…" Kini suara Fai mencapai level mengiba, dan Kurogane harus bertahan mati-matian untuk tidak berlari dan meraihnya.

Fai bukanlah pasangannya.

"Kau membunuh anggota kawananku," ujar Kurogane gemetar, amarah mulai terbangun di dalam dirinya ketika ia sampai pada kesimpulan tersebut; Fai bukanlah pasangannya. "Kau melanggar perjanjian kita."

Karena pasangan seharusnya tidak berbau manis darah.

"Aku… maafkan aku…" Suara Fai juga ikut bergetar, tapi ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Kemarahannya akhirnya mengambil alih.

Pasangan seharusnya dapat terlacak tanpa perlu kehadiran bau darah.

"Pergilah." Ia bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan terhuyung ke pohon terdekat. Ia membutuhkan sandaran yang mampu menjaganya tetap di tanah dan di kewarasannya. "Perjanjian kita berakhir."

Pasangan seharusnya tidak terikat oleh bau darah semata.

"Kuro-sama, kumohon…"

Pasangan seharusnya mengerti akan posisinya sebagai serigala Alfa.

"Kau tidak boleh membunuh salah satu anggota kawananku, itu syaratku untuk menyerahkan darahku!" Kurogane berteriak. Kini ia mulai merasa histeris, dipenuhi oleh rasa terluka dan terkhianati. "Tapi kau membunuh anggota kawananku, dan itu berarti perjanjian kita batal!"

Pasangan seharusnya tidak membunuh anggota kawanannya.

"Pergi!" Ia mendesis marah. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana tampangnya saat ini, tapi ia bisa melihat aliran air mata telah tercipta di kedua pipi Fai, pandangannya pilu dan tangannya masih terjulur di udara, berusaha merengkuh Kurogane. Tapi Kurogane takkan menyerah pada hasratnya. Fai bukanlah pasangannya. "Pergi! Aku takkan memberikan darahku lagi! Tidak lagi!" Lalu ia mengatakan kata kuncinya: "Kau. Bukan. Pasanganku!"

Seketika Fai seakan menyerah begitu ia mengatakan kalimatnya yang terakhir. Ia membiarkan tangannya yang terjulur mengayun jatuh ke sisinya, pandangannya kembali kosong walaupun airmatanya terus mengalir. Ia menahan pandangannya pada Kurogane sejenak, seakan ingin memberitahunya sesuatu, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan menghilang di tengah kegelapan hutan dalam sekejap mata.

Kurogane menggosok wajahnya dengan gemetar begitu ia sudah tidak lagi mencium bau manis milik Fai dan menyadari bahwa selama ini ada darah di mulutnya, darah Sorata.

Ia kembali mual.

Ia menarik napas dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya dan berusaha beranjak dari tempatnya bersandar. Dengan perlahan ia kembali ke tempat tubuh Sorata—tubuh manusianya—dan menariknya menuju tempat tubuh Arashi berada. Ia mungkin bisa memanggil salah satu serigala bawahannya dengan telepati untuk datang ke sini dan membantunya menguburkan kedua orang ini.

Ketika ia tengah mendekatkan tubuh kedua orang itu, ia menangkap sesuatu tergeletak di dekat tubuh Arashi yang terlindung oleh semak belukar hingga tidak ia ketahui keberadaannya sejak tadi—lagipula, bagaimana ia bisa mengenali sekitarnya dalam situasi seperti itu? Ia memicingkan matanya untuk mengenali benda tersebut, hanya untuk membelalakkan matanya selanjutnya.

Benda itu adalah sebuah pistol.

Kurogane meraih benda itu dan membuka tempat pelurunya. Peluru perak. Arashi bisa melukai banyak makhluk malam dengan benda ini.

Lalu realisasi menyerangnya. Apakah Arashi berusaha menyerang Fai? Apakah ia menembak Fai? Apakah ia menembak untuk membela diri atau menyerang?

Seketika ia kembali merasakan tarikan di dadanya—kali ini jauh lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya. Ia baru sadar bahwa ia belum member Fai kesempatan untuk menjelaskan tindakannya. Ia buta oleh amarah dan kekecewaannya, terutama oleh kemungkinan bahwa Fai bukanlah pasangannya. Ia membiarkan Fai pergi darinya tanpa menjelaskan apa pun.

Ia membiarkannya pergi tanpa alasan.

_Aku takkan memberikan darahku lagi! Tidak lagi!_

Satu realisasi final atas keputusannya menyerangnya. Ia telah memutuskan ikatan mereka.

Tarikan di dadanya menguat tanpa ampun. Menguat hingga seakan menarik separuh jiwanya lepas dari dirinya—dan mungkin saja memang benar—begitu ia menyadari arti dari tarikan tersebut. Ia kembali tidak utuh. Ia kehilangan bagian yang sempat diisi oleh kahadiran Fai, dan kini ia merasakannya dengan jelas, ditarik secara paksa dari dirinya seakan hatinya terobek dan hanya disisakan secarik kecil untuk bertahan.

Bukankah pasangan seharusnya memang saling melengkapi? Seperti kata ayahnya; membuatmu merasa utuh dan pulang ke rumah? Bukankah ayahnya juga bilang bahwa memikirkan kemungkinan untuk kehilangan bagian itu akan membuatmu tersiksa? Sayangnya ayahnya tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana benar-benar terpisah dari bagian itu, karena ia dan ibunya praktis selalu bersama setelah perjanjian darah mereka selesai. Tapi Kurogane merasakannya.

Fai ternyata memang melengkapi sebagian—besar—dirinya.

Fai ternyata memang pasangannya.

Bau salah satu anggota kawanannya yang masuk ke penciuman Kurogane yang membuatnya tersadar dari renungannya. Ia mengendus udara dan mencium beberapa bau anggotanya yang lain, di antaranya Syaoran dan Kusanagi. Mereka mencarinya, bahkan memanggil-manggilnya lewat telepati antarserigala yang ternyata entah bagaimana ia blokir dengan pikirannya yang semrawut sejak tadi. Ia akan ditemukan. Sorata dan Arashi bisa dimakamkan secara layak.

Ia menunduk melihat Sorata dan gelombang penyesalan kembali menghantamnya. Ia menyalahkan Fai atas perbuatan yang harusnya menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Fai memang membunuh Arashi, tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah Fai memang sengaja menyerangnya atau hanya berusaha bertahan, dan dirinyalah yang membunuh Sorata. Bukan karena paksaan siapa pun. Ia membunuh Sorata karena pilihannya sendiri, karena ia ingin melindungi Fai.

Dan kini ia telah kehilangan segalanya; posisinya sebagai Alfa, kawanannya, dan Fai.

Dan pasangannya.

Ia tidak bisa lagi tinggal dan menunggu kawanannya datang menemukannya.

Dengan cepat ia berubah ke wujud serigalanya dan menghentak masuk semakin jauh ke dalam hutan, tidak lupa memutus kemampuan telepatinya dengan serigala kawanan yang lain, secara otomatis mencabutnya dari posisi Alfa dan mengeluarkannya dari kawanan. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit hingga rasanya seperti ia akan mati. Ia teringat pandangan kosong yang diarahkan Fai padanya sebelum dia pergi. Sekarang ia mengerti, itu adalah pandangan orang yang tidak mempunyai hasrat untuk hidup lebih lama lagi. Seperti dirinya, Fai juga hancur setelah kalimat pemutus ikatan mereka muncul dari bibirnya. Pandangan itu sama seperti pandangan yang ada di matanya saat pertama kali Kurogane menemukannya. Fai ingin mati, dan tidak seperti awal mereka bertemu, sekarang Kurogane telah membiarkannya.

Ia mengendus udara, berharap bau darah Arashi masih bisa membantunya melacak pasangannya. Tapi ternyata sia-sia. Bau manis Fai sudah tak dapat diendusnya lagi, entah karena sang pembawa sudah terlampau jauh darinya atau memang karena ikatan mereka yang telah terputus sepenuhnya.

Ia terlambat. Ia tak bisa lagi menemukannya. Selamanya.

Dalam pelariannya, Kurogane mendongakkan kepalanya dan melolong ke langit malam, panjang dan pilu, memanggil separuh jiwanya yang takkan bisa menjawab permintaan maafnya.

 

 

**~To Be Concluded~**


End file.
